


Angel Tears

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Omega Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Jason Todd, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng has had nothing but trouble since Beta Lila Rossi came to town. With the use of scent blockers, everyone is convinced that she's an Omega. Class president and leader of the pseudo-pack of Omegas, she's the one Lila targets. And Lila goes for the throat. In a fair fight, Marinette would win. Instead, the beta intends to rip away everything she holds most dear.On her yearly visit to Gotham with what remains of her pack, plus their resident Alphas Luka and Kagami, she goes to visit her Uncle Ozzy. When she's taken hostage, she is barely kept from using herself as a distraction to get everyone to safety. The only things keeping her from doing so are the eyes of the Alpha across from her, and the way her entire being tenses when all she can think is 'Mate'. And with Dick Grayson as her alpha, no one will ever make his angel cry again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Comments: 61
Kudos: 532





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Head Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407104) by [littlekittykanny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittykanny/pseuds/littlekittykanny). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basic set up for our story to begin!

Omegas, as a general rule, usually did not lead packs. But for Marinette, the rules often did not apply. Her superhero escapades changed a lot about her. Including her scent, and the perception of her second gender. The daughter of a beta father and an alpha mother, most of her knowledge on her second gender had been taught by her grandmother the moment she'd started showing signs of being an omega like the spry woman. Though, she did pick up a few more distinctly Alpha-like traits from Sabine. However, as Ladybug, she was perceived as an alpha. Chat was an omega, or so her kwami told her. It made the people of Paris certain that they were together, which made both heroes uncomfortable.

When Marinette had found out after Hawk Moth's recent defeat that Adrien had been Chat all along, they had a good laugh about it. As two Omegas, they had never been remotely attracted to each other. Besides that, Adrien already had an Alpha mate. He and Luka Couffaine had been together since just after the Captain Hardrock incident when they were still in school. She was happy for them. Even if she was a little jealous.

Marinette feared she would never find her mate. Had feared it all her life. Lila liked to use this particular weakness against her, even so many years later. In their mid-twenties, Lila still liked to torment her when they saw each other. After all, what alpha wanted a mate who would undermine them. At first, Lila's words didn't bother her. But then, the severing of her pack one by one had started. Leaving her weak and open to attacks all through high school and for abour a year and a half after. After all, packs were bound to their leaders by combat. Leaders were bound to their packs by attachment. Each person who left her for Lila broke her a little more and she couldn't even show it. A lesser person would have died. A pack leader losing a member put them in excruciating pain. Most took their own lives if they lost more than three rather than suffer through the agony of their whole body seeming to break apart and burn before slamming back together in hours of searing pain. Usually repeatedly and for days at a time. She had lost twelve. One of whom she'd lost to a long fall of a tall tower, and not even Ladybug's cure could bring back Alix Kubdel. But not only was Marinette still alive (though she wished she weren't some nights), she was still every bit the leader she'd always been.

Even though Luka was an Alpha, as well as Adrien's mate, both submitted to her as their leader. At one point, most of she and Adrien's class had submitted to her. Nowadays, it was just the three of them, Juleka, Chloé and Kagami. As an Alpha, Kagami had challenged Marinette one time, as she could not submit otherwise. Having been soundly beaten, she would follow her pack leader anywhere. Especially now that that 'filthy beta bitch', to put it in her own words, had taken most of the former pack from Marinette by underhanded means. Most of them had never challenged her and were therefore not bound to follow her, save for Kim, who had moved abroad their last year of schooling for his mother's job. He had stayed there after graduation. They still spoke regularly, and he was still part of their pack, but he was too far away to be much help.

But that was alright. Now that they were older, they didn't have to deal with the former pack or the 'FBB' as they'd taken to calling Lila nearly so often. They were taking a trip to visit a family member of their pack leader, an entire ocean away from their troubles and the memory of a supervillain who had held the emotions of their home hostage. They had just touched down on American soil and retrieved their bags when the door front doors of the airport blew up.

~~~~~

Dick was getting really tired of villains attacking tourists. It got annoying fast, and was a personal pet peeve of his. But then, that was to be expected. As of the past year, Dick was the leader of their family pack. Bruce had lost when his oldest son challenged him for dominance. Now, Batman followed Nightwing. Their entire family did. As the leader, he had the strongest protective instinct. So anyone new coming to his city getting attacked royally pissed him off.

But he wasn't thinking about that. He wasn't thinking much of anything right now. When he had found out Scarecrow was holding a group of tourists hostage, he'd come right away. Red Hood and Batman followed closely. Damian was in school and Tim was busy at WE. The scent hit him hard. Blueberries and cinnamon, and something he couldn't place. His thoughts were no more. He stood right before scarecrow, who held the omega with the intoxicating scent under one arm. She looked around carefully, and he knew when she caught his scent.

Marinette's head shot up as she caught the scent of sandalwood and pine, and something nostalgic she couldn't name. Her mind came to a screeching halt, and her bluebell eyes widened as they met electric blue, sparking with interest and something feral. Her cheeks burned at the urge to howl, and submit. The two strangers who had grown up an ocean apart spoke as one.

**_"Mate."_ **


	2. Chapter 2: And So They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wayne boys are a mess. But Marinette can handle this. And they seem to enjoy domesticity. Now if Luka would just sit still.  
> 
> 
> You guys have the encouragement of a very kind user to thank for me finally updating this. Everybody say thank you to Lisa Moni!

It was well after the attack, but Juleka still would not leave Marinette's side even as they were sitting in the ambulance with shock blankets around them. She refused to let her pack leader be alone for the briefest of moments unless someone she trusted was there to take her place. For the most part, she just followed Marinette around and watched their surroundings. Juleka bolted to her feet and snarled when a strange man in a red helmet tried to approach, and he held up his hands to show there was nothing in them. She didn't attack, but she didn't back down either.

The one who seemed to be their alpha approached slowly, standing beside his comrade. He too held up his hands, baring his neck to them. Juleka shifted a bit, before a hand was settled on her shoulder. Glancing back, she was met with kind blue eyes, sparkling with mirth. Exhaling quietly, she sat back down and allowed Marinette to put her blanket back over her shoulders with a light laugh. She watched as her pack leader turned an inquisitive eye toward their saviours. The opposing leader just smiled at her. He seemed to be rather giddy from what she could smell. Juleka prided herself on her sense of smell, second to no one's. Not even Marinette herself. Which is why when her pack leader gave a meaningful glance her way, silently questioning if he seemed as giddy to her as he seemed to the average were nose, Juleka nodded, watching Marinette stand. Her blanket fell off her shoulders as she did so, showing her red halter top and black jeans. The irony was not lost on her pack.

"A pleasure to meet Monsieur Nightwing. I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and this is Juleka. She's a member of _**my**_ pack."

Jason noticed the emphasis she put on the word, and he could tell Dick had noticed too. His leader gave his usual thousand watt smile, taking her offered hand and giving it a firm shake. He could practically smell the fight for dominance that would be coming soon. The little omega just smiled, tugging his older brother closer. A few whispered words left him bright red, and he nodded. She simply hummed in satisfaction, moving back to her place sitting bedside her beta friend.

He could smell the beta's pomegranate and lily scent, and it just about drove him nuts. But he would manage. No girl had ever had this effect on him before. She turned piercing eyes his way, a small upturn to her lips. Bright red covered his cheeks beneath his helmet, and he pulled out a piece of paper and pen. Writing down his number, he held it out to her between two fingers. For once, he despised the voice distortion and scent thinners in his helmet's filters.

"Here. Let me know when you get safely to where you're staying."

The beta observed him for a moment before taking the paper between her fingers. She nodded, that maddening little upturn to her lips returning and he wished he could take off his helmet and kiss it off her smug little face. The urge surprised him, and he turned to follow his brother away. When they landed on a rooftop several blocks away, Dick grinned smugly at him.

"I take it you like the beta girl then?"

Jason bristled, the thought bothering him. Though, not because his brother had insinuated an interest. He wasn't wrong there. It was more that the word 'like' felt like downplaying something much larger.

"Actually . . . I think the scent filter in my helmet dampened my reaction to her. I'm not entirely sure of it but I think . . . she might be my mate."

Dick froze for a moment, a bright grin spreading across his lips. Narrowing his eyes at a vehicle and scenting the air, he pointed toward a car pulling to a stop across the street. Right in front of the Gotham Grand Hotel.

"Well, here's your chance to find out. I'm going in to talk to my mate. Why don't you find that pretty beta and ask to see her. You still wear a domino under the helmet?"

Jason nodded, and his brother clapped him on the back.

"Excellent. Then go and see her. Without the helmet on. See how you react to her. If you're right, invite her to the manor for dinner tomorrow. If you're wrong but you decide you still want to pursue her, just make sure you can trust her."

Jason started to respond, but a set of balcony doors opened up across the street. He could see his brother's significantly shorter mate scent the air, turning sharply in their direction with a sly grin. She quirked a finger Nightwing's way and he nodded excitedly.

"That's my cue. Good luck Little Wing!"

He zipped across the gap on his grapple, landing on her balcony and immediately grabbing her up in his arms. She seemed just as elated to see him, though they'd only been apart for a few minutes, holding on as though she'd never let go. Jason felt his phone vibrate, pulling it out of a pocket on his utility belt.

_Unknown: It's Juleka, the beta from the airport holdup? My pack members and I made it back safely._

_Unknown: Thank you for caring enough to worry about us._

_Unknown: You really are a hero._

Jason gulped, saving her contact and messaging her back with a mumbled 'here goes nothing'.

_Deadpool Wannabe: It's no problem at all._

Spotting a flash of purple through the window beside the room Dick and his mate had disappeared into, talking excitedly all the while, he sent another text.

_Deadpool Wannabe: Say, would your room happen to be by your pack leader's by any chance?_

_Forbidden Fruit: Yeah, actually. Did you guys follow us back to the hotel?_

_Deadpool Wannabe: Actually, we got here before you so Nightwing and your pack leader could talk. Looks like they're mates._

_Deadpool Wannabe: Any chance I could come and talk to you for a bit?_

_Forbidden Fruit: . . . I suppose._

She moved to the balcony doors and Jason gulped harshly. Her earlier clothes had been replaced by a black silk camisole and red short shorts. She opened the doors and even from here he can scent her. Her eyes snap to his form and he grapples over, landing before her and tugging off his helmet. Her eyes widen, meeting his blue ones through his domino. Her scent curled around him, invading his senses and pulling him closer as the wild creature within him rages. He can see her eyes glazing over as the scent neutralizers in his helmet stop working. He sees her knees wobble and catches her before she can fall.

"Well, look like I was right. Pleased to meet you, I'm your mate."

~~~~~

When the new day dawns over the Gotham Grand, it finds interesting sights. Sitting in the suite of an omega dominated pack leader, the woman to whom the room belonged sat curled up in a chair on top of a much larger man. He wore a pair of borrowed sweatpants and a wifebeater top, holding her to him protectively. She nuzzles against him, running her fingers through his sleep mussed black hair. She can't help but think about their conversation the night before.

_"I know we're mates, but I'll understand if you want to wait to claim each other. Or even if you want to run."_

_"Dick, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm concerned you thought I might run though. Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I just- . . . I'm very possessive over what's mine. More than the average were. Once I mark you, that's it. You're mine. And if it keeps you safe I'll watch the world burn. Even if you're not necessarily happy with it."_

_She looked at him tenderly, setting her hands on either side of his face to bring his gaze to hers._

_"Is that supposed to scare me? Out of everyone in the entire universe, you and I are meant for one another. I wouldn't let go of that for anything."_

Her mate smiles at her sleepily, burying his face into the crook of her neck. She just lets him, nails scratching lightly at his scalp. He practically purrs against her skin, and the sounds does lovely things to her.

Sitting across from her is another dark haired man in tight leather pants and a t-shirt. His feet are clad in clunky boots and Juleka curls up next to him, laying in his lap. He plays with her long purple hair, a soft look on his features. Juleka's eyes are closed and a pleased rumble sounds in her chest.

On the floor is a blonde, sprawled over his mate, who's frosted blue tipped hair covers the blonde's face as he covers him in kisses. Adrien giggles at the affection, squirming slightly. Kagami and Chloe and laid across the couch, Chloe curled up on her girlfriend's chest. They weren't mates, but they still cared for one another. They took care of each other, and that was enough for their pack leader.

The aight itself is not all that strange, but to Dick and Jason, it is the strangest thing. Their pack never does this. Never just all sits down in one room to just be. Dick stands up, holding Marinette in his arms. She just quirks a brow.

"Today, I have a proposition. How would you guys like to join our family pack for dinner?"

There are nods and sounds of agreement, from all except Luka who has mysteriously vanished from where he was ten seconds ago. Marinette quirks a brow at Adrien, and he just shrugs. Huh. She'll have to question him later.


	3. Chapter 3: Gothamites Are Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has entered Concerned Mom Mode™  
> Bruce Wayne fears for his life  
> Jason is impressed

Dick had not anticipated this when he'd invited his mate and her pack to dinner.

In the formal dining room, Marinette was perched on the chandelier, holding a slightly impressed looking Damian to her chest. She was dangling Bruce Wayne from it by the back of his suit, and the man looked only slightly panicked, which meant he was probably extremely panicked. Sure he was a feline were but he was getting up in years and there was no guarantee he'd still land on his feet. Meanwhile, Adrien and Kagami had tackled Tim to the ground, while Jason laughed from where Chloe had pinned him to the wall with her salad fork. Juleka had made the executive decision not to let him down until he calmed somewhat, and learned against the wall next to him with a soft smile. Meanwhile, Alfred and Luka were calmly having tea at the kitchen island in the next room from what he could smell.

But we should probably back up some so you can see how exactly this came to be.

Everyone had gotten ready rather quickly, with Dick and Jason borrowing some clothes Marinette had ready to wear. She had to adjust a shirt for Jason and a pair of pants for Dick, but they looked quite acceptable. Their vigilante suits were packed away in a duffle the designer had pulled from under her bed. 

When they had arrived, Dick watched the pieces click in Marinette's mind. Alfred greeted them at the door with a "Welcome home Master Dick, Master Jason. Welcome to the Manor Marinette."

Dick and Jason looked at each other stunned as she grinned and hugged their butler like she'd known him all her life. (Maybe she had. What did they know?)

"Hi Grandpére!"

Dick motioned everyone inside, staying closeby to wait for Marinette. Alfred promised they'd catch up later and and nodded, following Dick into the house. They had plenty of time before dinner, and her pack had pretty much all taken off in separate directions, so he'd taken her on a tour of the manor. It took most of the afternoon, and by the time Alfred found them sitting together in the library, her legs over his lap and his hand on her knee (the contact soothed them both, though it was more for her sake in the unfamiliar environment), it was time for dinner. Which was fine by them.

Marinette and Dick followed Alfred, his arm slung over his shoulder in what appeared to be a casual motion but was really a calculated statement. As Dick had warned her, he was very possessive over what was his. And now, that included her. Marinette knew by this point that the bat family was Dick's pack. He'd told her last night that he'd only recently become alpha of his pack, and it had previously been his father. So when she walked in to find a young boy at the table (he couldn't be older than thirteen), she snarled. This had to be Robin. Everyone else was accounted for.

Moving over to his chair, she schooled her expression, introducing herself. She learned that he was, in fact, thirteen years old, and had been Robin for a year and a half. It was at this point that she stood abruptly and moved to the head of the table. She demanded an explanation. And when Bruce didn't see fit to give her one, she picked him up with one hand and threw him at the chandelier. It hadn't been her plan to get him stuck, but it worked for her purposes.

Marinette picked up Damian and launched herself after Bruce, landing on the chandelier and unhooking Bruce's suit. Which meant that now, he was hanging there only by the hand of a temperamental were angry with him for letting a thirteen year old out in the field. Said thirteen year old looked extremely smug, looking down at his father while cradled comfortably to the female were.

Somewhere during that time, Tim had come downstairs, where Kagami and Adrien recognized and had promptly tackled him to the floor. Jason had started laughing when Bruce was thrown and was still going, which was irritating the blonde across from him. She launched her salad fork at him, lodging it in the wall and scraping across his shoulder. It hadn't hurt him much but it had definitely taken off a bit of skin.

Juleka had gotten up to get her mate down of the wall, but had decided against it. Once he finished laughing, she would pull the fork out of the wall and his shirt, but for now she was afraid he might collapse. Whether from lack of air or just because he was laughing too hard. So she leaned against the wall and waited, a slight smile across her lips. This was her pack. This was what they were like. This was undeniably the closest she'd come to home in a long time. 

Alfred came in with dessert, took one look at the situation and looked to Luka, who was shaking his head with a slight grin.

"Master Luka, would you care to join me for tea. It's quite noisy in here."

Luka chucked softly as he stood.

"Certainly Monsieur Pennyworth, a good cup of tea is always better with company."

So there Dick was, watching all of this happen before standing up and letting out a shrill whistle. Everyone looked over at him, and he cleared his throat.

"Well now that I've got your attention, Marinette, please let my father down without breaking any of his bones."

She sighed heavily but maneuvered herself so she was hanging from the chandelier by her feet, talking Bruce through the correct landing position before dropping him. He landed all alright and she released her hold, landing expertly and setting Damian on the ground. He nodded to her, and she moved to his side easily.

"Adrien Kagami, I would appreciate it if you let my little brother up off the floor."

The looked at him sheepishly, standing up and pulling him with them, all three of them chuckling at the reprimand.

"Juleka, please detatch Jason from the wall. And Chloe, while I understand the urge, please refrain from leaving any more holes in the walls if you decide to maim my brothers."

Chloe grinned, nodding at him and folding her hands in her lap. Once everyone was calm, he clapped his hands together in front of him.

"How about we adjourn to the living room. There's plenty to talk about."

Tim sighed, shaking his head.

"Can I be excused then? I'd really rather not."

Dick's smile turned dangerous for a moment, though it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"No, I'd like everyone to be there, thank you Timothy."

Tim shuddered, nodding once. Dick only used his full first name when he was in trouble. He supposed it would be a good use of his time to make sure he didn't get maimed by his older brother.


	4. Only Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is uneasy about his presenting gala, Damian is, as usual, a smug little shit, and Marinette and Dick take no shit ever

Tim was well aware that with Dick and Jason finding their mates he would be pressured into finding one next. Bruce had had one, years ago. But she had died in battle. Killed by Joker in, you guessed it, Ethiopia. She'd tried to save Jason and ended up dying for it. And not even the big bad bat had been able to save Selina Kyle. With her gone, Bruce had given up on love. Damian had just recently presented as am alpha, and Tim, a beta, had been presenting for four years already. So he would likely be next to be encouraged to go out and start looking.

He wasn't sure he wanted a mate, but it wasn't like he had a choice. Dick was his alpha. Sighing softly, he took a seat between Kagami, who had Chloe in her lap and was whispering sweet nothings that turned the blonde a soft pink, and Adrien, who was laying on Luka's shoulder.

"Alright Dick, what's new?"

Dick arched a brow, but shrugged off the vaguely hostile air, aware that Marinette bared her teeth at the boy, which had made him jump and sit up straighter.

"As you've noticed, Jason and I have found our mates. This is Marinette, our new head omega. Obviously I am still alpha, but we see no point in a dominance battle. Jason has found his mate as well. Juleka presents beta. They've brought the rest of their pack with them as well. Luka and Kagami present alpha, Chloe and Adrien present Omega. Any questions?"

Bruce huffed softly.

"Why did she throw me at the chandelier?"

Dick seemed amused by the question, arching a brow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You disrespected her. She asked you for explanation on Damian and you ignored her. Never mind the fact that her concerns are valid. He _is_ a child. He's just barely presented and already he's been in our line of work for a year and a half."

"As your father-"

" _As your head omega_ , she questioned you. And you elected to stay silent. What was it you used to tell us?" Dick's smile turned sharp. "Ah yes, silence is the fool's way of admitting he has no answer. So either you are disrespectful or you are a fool. Which is it Bruce?"

He flinched at the use of his given name and bared his neck, unable to hold Dick's gaze. The younger alpha just scoffed, turning back to the rest of the pack.

"Tim, I think it's time you had a presenting gala. It's unlikely you'll find your mate but at least it'll get it out there that you're an elegible beta and looking."

Tim set his jaw and nodded, seeing no need to respond. After all, his brother- sorry, _his alpha_ \- had already made up his mind.

"I'll tell Alfred later on. We'll start the planning immediately."

"Excellent little brother! Now, on to Damian."

Oh, this should be interesting.

"You'll be presented at the gala too. Tim will be the main suitor but we will let people know that the Wayne heir presented alpha."

Damian crossed one leg over the other, shooting a smug look Tim's way.

"Of course. It's only natural that we show our power and eligibility. Will you be bringing your mate?"

Dick chuckled softly.

"But of course."

Damian nodded once.

"May I suggest we invite the Kent family to cover the event?"

That dangerous edge to Dick's expression had returned as he wrapped an arm around his smaller mate, turning to look at her.

"What say you my love?"

She smiled demurely, the very picture of an elegant lady.

"The more the merrier darling.~"

Jason gagged playfully.

"Gross, flirt somewhere else~"

Dick just stuck his tongue out childishly, and the tension was broken. Sometimes Tim really wondered how his oldest brother managed that kind of duality. Ah well, it wasn't for him to understand. He was just a beta after all. 

~~~~~

Marinette and her pack seemed to fit right in as far as Gotham was concerned. The head omega herself had made fast friends of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Not that it was any surprise. Her sunny disposition made the plants around her thrive. She had a gentle touch, despite her ferocity. She even worked in their flower shop, despite being technically a Wayne now. She wouldn't ever want for anything again.

Juleka and Jason were a pretty kickass team. From kicking bad guy butt to teaching children who lived on the street how to read and bringing them food and supplies, they worked seamlessly. Sometimes it was as though they read each other's thoughts. They moved together without ever saying anything. The domesticity of it made Tim want what they had.

Chloe and Kagami were chaotic, but they made it work. Chloe was loud and exuberant to Kagami's quiet and withdrawn. The blonde talked with her hands and Kagami watched her with the lovelorn eyes Tim had thought were possible only for mates. But even though they weren't made for each other, they still looked at each other like they were. Like nothing and no one in the world could be more precious than what was right before their eyes. They spent a lot of time in the Waynes' home gym, sparring and exercising and goading each other into going faster, harder, longer. They brought out the best in each other.

Luka and Adrien were a pair that just kind of fit. Despite Adrien needing to be the center of attention lest he feel forgotten, and Luka's need to remain as unseen as possible, they made it work. Luka's attention was all Adrien really needed, when he could get it. But in large settings he returned to being his father's son. The brilliant, radiant Adrien Agreste, who was ready to take on the world despite presenting omega. Luka both loved and hated this. On the one hand, Adrien luxuriated in the attention after his sheltered childhood and most of his adolescence. On the other, the attention made the both of them uncomfortable. And after, Adrien would mope around and apologize too much for something he couldn't help after so many years of conditioning.

All in all? Tim was exceedingly jealous of these couples who seemed to fit together so perfectly. No one would ever doubt that these pairs were made to complete one another. That they had been created and ordained by the heavens to be together. But he feared for what would come when he was out as an eligible beta. People often liked to force betas because it was the weakest of the three second genders.

However, Tim had been the first of his family to be able to fully shift. Sure everyone could do it to some extent, but Tim could do a full body shift, which was extremely rare. This made him one of the strongest beta in the last three generations. Strong enough to challenge almost anyone and win. But he was weak willed, just like most other betas. He would never shift if just he was in danger. It had to be someone else. He feared it would be his downfall. That someone would pressure him and he would buckle. Unbeknownst to him, Marinette and Dick had let everyone know in no uncertain terms that Tim was to be protected from any shady characters at all costs. They were fierce and they didn't take disrespect, but nobody messed with their pack and lived to tell the tale.

**_No one._ **


End file.
